Still Deciding
by kira-fan
Summary: The Sohma family meet someone new, with a secret of there own. A girl that is full of mystery comes into there lives. What will happen.
1. Walking down the street of Tokyo

1This is my first fan fiction ever. If you like it, please leave a comment so I can upload the next chapter. I always have chapters ready. Lets get started.

**Chapter 1**

**Walking down the streets of Tokyo**

Tohru was promised by Akito that if she had her memories erased and left the Sohma family, he would let Kyo out of the cage and be free, and so would Yuki. She accepted and left soon after. Everyone was sad at what had happened but tried to forget about her, even though they knew they couldn't. The story takes place Two years later. Kyo and Yuki are now twenty, and Shigure is 28(you get the idea). Those three are still living in the same house as before anon Sohma land. They have over some of their sadness and are now (almost) the same as always, even though Kyo and Yuki don't fight that much anymore.

"I'm going to take a walk down the city" Kyo said as he left and slammed the door in the barley.

"Yuki, please tell him when he gets back that I will out for the next two days" he said in cheerful tone sipping his tea.

"Were are you going" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"Out on business" he said laughing nervously.

"Whatever. I'm going out"

"Bye" he said singing.

It was morning out and Yuki thought it would be a good idea to check on his 'secret base'.

On the other side of the city, there was a girl who was coming out of the apartment in which she lived in. It was one of those kind of fancy apartments. She had short hair black hair that nearly reached her neck. In front she had two bangs that were a little longer then the rest. She was wearing a short skit and a blouse. She had decided to check out the stores. She had just moved here from the U.S. a few weeks ago. She wanted to explore the city. Even though she sometimes had trouble speaking Japanese.

This girl also had a big secret of her own.

Kyo walked by the stores wondering why did he want to walk though there in the first place. Then all of sudden he felt something strange, like a chill going his spine. To him it felt like another cat spirit was close by. "But how?" he asked himself.

As he looked around, his eyes locked with a girl's. He felt like her sight wouldn't let go of him. The girl suddenly took a face of shock and ran. He went after her without thinking. She ran into the park near by. He lost her and looked around for her.

The girl was on the tree branch on top of the guy with orange hair. 'Why had he followed me? Why had she been able to catch his gaze go easily?' she quietly asked herself. The tree was pretty high itself. For some reason she loved heights. Although she was also afraid of them. She jumped at the first branch she saw. It was still pretty far from the ground.

Then something made her lose her balance and fell over, but landed safely on all four like a cat. The guy with orange hair that was about to leave saw this.

'What the fuck' was all Kyo could think as he saw the girl land on all fours. She eminently

stood up and looked at him with a nervous face. It was like she was waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she just started to walk away, but Kyo caught her by the arm.

"Could you come with me?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer and taking her home.

Later at Shigure's house.

"I'm Kyo Sohma" he introduced himself when they arrived.

"I'm Catherine, just call me 'Cat'" she said happy to introduce herself.

"I want to ask you something" he said as they sat down in the main room.

"Sure" she said a little nervous. "But why did you follow me?"

"Because I felt that we were somehow connected-by the cat"

"Oh" was all she could say.

"My question is why are 'you' connected with the cat of the zodiac" he said raising his voice as he spoke.

"The cat of the zodiac?! No. I'm not related to the cat of the zodiac, my animal spi-"she stopped herself.

"Your 'animal' what?!" he asked loud.

"My animal spirit" she said in a quiet tone.

"Huh?"

"Let me start from the beginning" she said taking a deep breath. "There are ten elemental angels. Each has an element power and psychic. Each of them have the ancestral blood of one animal"

"So your telling me you have 'cat blood' in you?!" he yelled.

"Would you let me finish!!" she snapped. She took a deep breath and continued. "Our blood is connected to that of our animal. We are brought into the world by normal people who don't know about this. We live the first fifteen years without knowing anything and taking the physical appearance of the people that gave us our life. But on our fifteen birthday the other elementals are to take that elemental for their awakening, because on that day they take their true form and grow their wings"

"So this isn't your true appearance?" he asked curiously.

"This is my true form except with longer hair, different cloths and of course wings"

"Can you show me your true form?!"

"Yeah" she said standing up and taking a few steps back.

"Her body started glowing. Her hair grew and her cloths turned to black raven feather floating on her skin before they turned into different cloths. And then her wings appeared from behind her, the same raven black as her cloths and hair.

Kyo was speechless at what he saw. She looked amazing, her appearance changed in a second, but he had saw every detail of her transformation. But what he noticed more was what she was wearing.

She had a mini skirt and tanktop. She had metal bracelets hanging from her wrist, she had earrings made of what looked like silver. But she still was wearing the same necklace she had been wearing earlier. Kyo could have swore that he had seen it before.

Then she finally changed back to the way she was before.

"You said you were connected to the cat of the zodiac. How?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, well... my family has twelve possessed by the vengeful spirits of the zodiac, and one by the cat" he said in a low voice. "We transform whenever we a hugged by the member of the opposite sex or when our bodies get weak"

She stared at him attentively until it got on Kyo's nerves.

"What?!" he finally yelled.

"I was just wondering if you would transform if 'I' hugged you. Because I also have connection with an animal, but I transform into that animal willingly whenever I what"

"You can transform whenever you want?!"

"Yeah"

"So you wanna see if I transform if you hug me?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah

She jump up and went over and hugged him. He was waiting for the transformation but it never came. Kyo for once felt a full embrace from a girl other then Kagura.

She soon let go and smiled.

"Hey! Is it okay if I come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure"

She left through the front door.

'I wonder if I should tell the others' Kyo thought to himself before he went up to his room to get some good nights sleep.

I hope you enjoyed it. :)


	2. Yuki's surprise

1Hi again. Here's another chapter. Hope you like.

**Chapter 2**

**Yuki's surprise**

When Yuki came back to notice that Kyo had already gone to bed, so he did the same. He had just remembered this morning that he needed to tell Kyo that Shigure was going to be out for the next couple of days.

He saw Kyo come into the kitchen.

"Kyo, Shigure will be out for the next couple of days" he said, but before Kyo could speak he added "Don't ask where, I have no idea"

"Are you going out for a while today?" Kyo asked.

'What is this cat up to?' he asked himself, but answered "Yeah, for an hour or so to check on the garden"

"Okay" was all Kyo said as he headed up his room.

"I wonder what's he up to?" Yuki asked himself on his way out.

'Good. That damn rat didn't suspect a thing' Kyo thought to himself. He soon heard a knock on the door and went down to answer it.

"Hi" she said.

"Yeah. Come in" he said with a low tone.

Yuki instead of going to his 'secret base', went and hid behind a tree. He saw a girl arrive and enter the house.

'What is that cat thinking'

As soon as she went inside, he followed and went in slowly so that they wouldn't hear him come in. He found them in the living room watching t.v. and talking to each other.

Then they got up and Yuki eminently hid. Then he saw that the girl was going to hug Kyo.

"Kyo don't-" he yelled but froze when he saw that Kyo didn't transform.

"Yuki?!" Kyo chocked out.

The girl looked curiously at him, still reclining on Kyo shoulder.

"Kyo, why didn't you..."

"Do you think I'll be able to hug him too" she asked as she went over by Yuki.

All of a sudden she hugged him. He was waiting for the transformation, but it never came.

"Why didn't I transform?" he asked himself as the girl headed back to Kyo.

"So you can hug all of us, not just the cat" Kyo stated.

"Guess so"

"Kyo, why can she hug us?" Yuki asked.

Kyo explained everything that had happened yesterday and what the girl had told him. (I would type it again, but I'm to lazy).

"So what element and what animal is she?" Yuki asked after Kyo had finished speaking.

"Uh...." Kyo had forgotten to ask this.

"You didn't ask, did you?"

"Of course I did! I just....uh...forgot!"

"Sure you did" Yuki said in a mocking tone.

"Hi" she said. She had been bored and went to take a walk.

"Cat, what animal and what element are you?" Yuki asked.

"My animal is the cat, and my element is water" she said.

"Weird combination" Kyo said under his breath.

She punched Kyo in the face. She had been sitting next to him.

"What was that for?!"

"Maybe, I don't know, because you insulted me?!"

"I thought you were one of those girly quiet types! You sure look like one! Who knew!" Kyo mocked her which earned him another punch.

"Anyway, I better get going" she said getting up from her seat.

She was about to leave, but Yuki stopped her.

"It's starting to get dark out, you should stay the night" he said and the girl just nodded.

Sucks huh? This chapter was really short, and I'm sorry. So what do you think will happen? Have to come back to find out.


	3. The Fear

1I forgot to say, I don't own Fruits Basket of any of it's characters. For now I just own Cat.

**Chapter 3**

**The Fear**

"So what are we having for breakfast?" Cat asked.

"We were expecting 'you' to cook something" Yuki said.

"So 'that' explains it. Fine!"

She went into the kitchen and started cooking something for breakfast cursing every second.

At that time, Kyo came down the stairs and sat down at the table. And a few minutes later, Cat came in with breakfast and sat down as well.

"What is this!?" Kyo yelled.

"All I know how to do is western food" she said as she and Yuki started eating (I couldn't think of anything. Sorry TT.TT ).

He just stared at it. He hated trying new food. He took a bite and to his surprise he liked it.

"This is good" he said under his breath, lower then a whisper.

"Thanks" she said.

"Y-You could hear that?!"

"Yeah. I went through 'lots' of training to completely use my powers and abilities at their max" she said.

They just stared at her, but she kept on eating.

She again stayed the night at the Sohma home.

When they thought she was asleep, they went down quietly to the main room to have a meeting.

Little did they know that she had woken up at their footsteps.

She sneaked down quietly. She leaned next to the door leading to the main room and started to hear in on their conversation. Good thing she was better at keeping still then Kyo.

Yuki and Kyo thought they had heard a light noise but ignored it.

"She knows the family secret and if anyone else finds out, they'll tell Akito and..."Yuki drifted off.

"I don't want that to happen again. And this girl can actually hug us and fear us, just like..." Kyo drifted off as well.

They had both sounded sad and hurt.

"Why do we have to do everything he tells us to?" Kyo spoked in a low tone.

"Because that's just the way it is" Yuki said in the same tone.

"Shigure comes back tomorrow morning. He called this afternoon to tell us" Yuki spoke out of the silence.

"We have to tell them weather we want to or not" Yuki spoke after Kyo didn't speak.

Then Yuki noticed Kyo staring at something. He turned around to see Cat coming in the room.

Yuki froze. 'What did she hear?'

"I heard everything" she said as if she had read their minds.

"Go ahead and tell whoever you are obligated to tell" she said.

"But if we tell them, you could have your memories erased" Yuki spoked out at last.

"No I couldn't. I can't be affected by others peoples natural abilities like that unless they're from another elemental angel" she said.

"But if that's the case... then he'll try to hurt you" Yuki spoke.

"Don't worry. I probably need to talk to him anyway. I moved here because I needed to talk to the head of the Sohma family. I can't remember the first name"

At this Yuki froze again.

"You don't think that she needs to speak with Akito, do you?" Kyo asked Yuki.

"I do" she answered for him.

All they could do was stare at one another and then at her.

She had a questioning look on her face.

"Could you please let me call him in the morning?" she asked.

"Sure" they said in unison, still wondering what the hell was going on.

"I'm going back to sleep" she rubbing her eyes and falling on the floor. She was sound asleep.

They also hit the floor. Neither of them new how long they had been awake. The clock now said 3:50.

I hope you liked this chapter. I promise the next one will be more interesting.


	4. The Surprise

1So sorry that I haven't updated. I've been busy with school. I BEG YOU, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Let's begin.

**Chapter 4**

**The Surprise**

The next morning Shigure came walking in the house and started heading towards his room making sure didn't wake up the boys. As he passed the main room, he noticed the boys sleeping on the floor and in between them was a girl. Then he noticed that the girl was 'hugging' Kyo. He was surprised that Kyo had not transformed. They both woke up at the sudden sound of his gasp.

"Is it morning already?" they both said in unison as they stretched.

"That damn rat isn't up yet" the cat announced.

"I'll wake him up" she said about to punch Yuki but Kyo stopped her.

"I recommend you 'not' to do that" he said letting her go.

She took a look of disappointment.

That was when they noticed Shigure, mouth wide. They both just stared.

"W-Who is that?" he sputtered out as he pointed to the girl.

"Oh. She's nobody"and with that he received a hard punch in the face.

After they had calmed down and Yuki had woken up, they discussed all that had happened in the last two days that Shigure had been gone. They also explained that she needed to see Akito.

"Well, aren't we lucky" Shigure said. "Akito wanted to come over today! Speaking of which will be hear any minute. Kyo-"

"You don't have to tell me twice" he said leaving.

Cat just looked at him with a sad face. But then took it off and looked at Shigure.

"Why can't Kyo stay?"

"Because the family rejects him because of the cat of the zodiac"

Yuki just noticed the necklace she was wearing. He remembered seeing it before.

"Cat? Where did you get that necklace?" Yuki asked.

This brought a sad look to Cat's face.

"A friend gave it to me. But why do you ask?"

"I think I've seen it before. When I was around 14. A guy, around 16 or 17, came to see Akito and was wearing that same necklace" he explained.

"Can I go outside for a quick walk?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Just don't take to long. Akito will be here soon" Shigure said.

A few minutes later Akito arrived as Cat came back from her walk.

They greeted each other and sat down at the table in the main room. Yuki and Shigure were allowed to stay in the room.

She said who she was and said why she was there. Yuki only stared at the calm Akito.

"So if you are who you say you are, why did you reject the throne and give the crown to your cousin" he asked.

"Because he would be a better ruler" she said simply.

Yuki was wide eyed at what they were saying.

"You know, your brother was a great ruler and wanted you to succeeded him" Akito said smiling.

"My brother was a tyrant and nothing else. And I wouldn't be right for the kingdom"

Akito frowned at this.

"Is it true that Anton died. I meet him before so I'm kind of curious" he said in a mused tone.

"Yes"

"He gave you that necklace on that day?"

"Yes"

"I still don't see why all of you had to rebel. He and other could have been spared"

Yuki saw the blood in her hands from digging her nails in her thighs.

"But if we didn't rebel, us and others would have suffered worse than death" she said in a low voice.

Akito smiled. Yuki knew that was never a good sign.

"Why don't we talk more at the main house tomorrow?"

She nodded.

Akito was about to leave when he said "I saw Anton's true form and I want to see yours tomorrow"

She nodded. With that he left.

After he had left the room, she took a deep breath.

Then Shigure, who had followed Akito to the door, returned.

"Akito said that if your going to stay in Japan, that you should move here today"

She nodded.

"Then, Yuki, you and Kyo could help me bring all my stuff back here" she said.

Yuki nodded and went to find Kyo.

After they had brought all of her stuff to the house, she out everything in place in a matter of seconds. She had her own room with a view to the forest.

After they ate dinner, they took a shower and went to bed.

Feeling lonely, Cat turn into her raven black feline form and snuck into Kyo's room.

Once she turned back into her human form. She lightly shock Kyo to wake him up.

"Cat?" he asked.

She sat down on the side of his bed.

He stared at her. 'What is she doing here' Kyo asked himself.

"I was feeling kind of lonely after... I had to remember"

"Remember what?"

"The person I once loved died, and Akito made me remember that day. He reminded me why he died" and with that she started crying.

Kyo tried to comfort her.

"I lost someone I loved too" he said.

"How?"

"She made a deal with Akito that if she had her memories erased, I could be free from the cage I was supposed to be in"

"I'm sorry" now she was comforting him.

There was silence for a while.

"I'm going for a walk" she said and started getting up.

"You can't go by yourself"

"Don't worry. I know how to defend myself. I was a street gang member and know how to street fight"

"Street fight?"

Then she left the room and Kyo heard the front door open and close.


	5. The Meeting

Thanks so much for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. But I must warn you that it will get a little intense in this chapter.

**Chapter 5**

**The meeting**

Cat had left soon after breakfast to the main house-Yuki had told her where it was-to meet Akito. Hatori saw her walking up the path to the main house.

"I'm here to speak with Sohma Akito" she said.

"Why is he meeting you?" Hatori asked curiously. So unlike him, but it was rare to see someone out of the family to come and speak to Akito.

"We need to talk about something's" was all she said before passing by and wondering in to the room Akito was in.

He wondered how she knew he was in that room.

Inside Cat bowed down in front of Akito.

Akito greeted her as he turned from the wall to face him.

At home, Kyo had a chill run down his spine. He had a bad feeling about something, but didn't know what.

He went to the fridge to get some milk to calm his nerves.

Cat had transformed into her true form in front of Akito. She then returned to normal, when Akito suddenly jumped on top of her and pinned her to the floor.

"Don't even try to transform" he whispered in her ear. "As long as I'm wearing this ring your brother gave me, I can stop you from transforming. That includes every form."

Cat stared at him eyes wide but then took a serious look. Even though she couldn't transform, she could still fight.

She raised her knee to hit him, but a pain hit her as she tried.

"This ring also prevents harm to be inflicted by you" he whispered.

"Your brother had promised me your marriage to me, for when you seceded the throne. But you never did. So I sought to find you myself and make you mine" he said.

She tried to move free from his grasp, but he was stronger then he looked.

Kyo had a stronger shiver down his spine. He knew something was wrong.

Soon he was running.

It took him to the main house. He ran past Hatori and into the room to see Akito on top of Cat. He eminently threw of her. He held Cat tight and she to him.

As Hatori tried to stop Kyo, he saw Kyo embrace the girl he had seen earlier, but Kyo didn't transform. Hatori looked surprised, but this didn't seem to surprise either of them or Akito.

"Hatori! Take them home!" Akito ordered, going back to staring at the wall. Hatori only nodded and lead the two out into the car.

"Why-" Kyo cut him off.

"She's not completely human" Kyo answered.

The girl had fallen in Kyo's arms.

"Let me explain" Kyo said calmly and started explaining.

When he had finished, Hatori was amazed. They had already reached the house.

Kyo carried her inside while Shigure greeted-and stuck on-to Hatori. They started talking.

As Kyo laid her on her bed, he sat down next to her. He stared at her and relaxed. He had been upset all the way home about what had happened.

He started to get lost in his thoughts and sad memories.

Then Cat stated waking up and snapped Kyo out of his thoughts.

"Kyo?"

"Are you ok?" Kyo asked concerned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why?! Don't you remember what happened at the main house?!

She shook her head.

The truth was that she did remember but wanted to forget. To forget how her brother had practically sold her, and how she had felt defenseless and afraid. She wanted to forget everything.

But Kyo saw she was lying.

"You're lying" he said accusingly in a low tone.

"I'm not" she said in the same tone.

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying!!" he yelled. She covered her mouth. That said everything.

Kyo embraced her.

"It alright" was all he said as he embraced her.

All Cat could do was cry on his shoulder.

This is chapter 5. I know it's short. And a little messed up. You probably already guessed the pairing of Cat and Kyo. You'll be seeing more of Yuki in the next chapter. And Tohru is coming back. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me, because I'm kinda stuck for something after chapter 6.


End file.
